Halloween
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Jerome leaned against the wall in his vampire costume, talking to the dark haired devil, he flashed his fangs down at her "Fancy a bite?" and to his delight, the incredibly beautiful girl said yes. It was a Halloween Miracle! Just a small halloween one shot, very fitting for this time of year, don't you think? READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey! Small one shot!**

**Enjoy!**

"But you promised!" Alfie whined loudly, they had met up with each other on the way to school. It was a dark night but the orange pumpkins everywhere lit up the way. Alfie was dressed in toilet role, going as a zombie. Like Jerome had agreed he'd be. But last minute Jerome had changed his mind, it wasn't that he did want too! And neither did he want Alfie to look like a complete idiot…although that would be an upside.

"I know! And I'm sorry man, I really am, but…I don't know, I wanna score in this party, and wrapping myself up in…" he picked at his friends costume "Toilet roll, isn't gonna get me where I wanna be,"

"I guess," Alfie sighed, then grinned "I mean, I already have a girlfriend, so there's no need for me to try so hard," he grinned "Me and Amber are going all the way," Jerome laughed loudly, head tilting back. Alfie laughed too, looking up at him "Seriously dude…I can hardly recognise you,"

"Kinda the plan," Jerome sighed, Alfie frowned at him as they neared the school, waiting for an explanation. "All the girls know me Alfie, it's Halloween, you're meant to dress up, so, if they don't know me, I think I've got more of a chance,"

And Jerome Clarke really did look different. He was going as a vampire, and he looked much paler than usual. He had slicked all his hair back, and had two specially made fangs, that looked scarily real, they only covered his canines, the rest of his teeth were perfect and real. He wore a black collar shirt and a dark red buttoned up waist coat with dark trousers and shiny black Italian shoes. He had a long silk cloak that went down to the back of his knees that floated out behind him as he walked, with a large collar that he placed up, to frame the back of his head. His eyes even seemed more glittery.

**Line Break**

"Well I most certainly wouldn't recognise you," Amber grinned at Mara as the two walked over to the school from around the back, cutting through the sports field. And it sounded like a compliment for Mara, but she was complimenting herself. It was her, after all, that had made Mara look like this. Amber was going as a princess, with an arrow through her head, she really just wanted to wear something sparkly, but the arrow head band really did the job.

But Amber had worked really hard on Mara, the girl wasn't recognisable. She wore a dark red sequined mask that covered her eyes, a satin red dress with sparkling silver and red glitter that cut off just above the knees, her hair crimped and curly, with a red devil head band. She had on red bracelets and red high heels she was borrowing from Amber, so she was only a few centimetres shorter than her blonde friend.

"Thanks again, Amber," Mara grinned "After…me and Mick split up…this feels like a real pick me up,"

Amber grinned, wrapping her arm around Mara "It's okay! I'm just glad we're okay! We should never let a boy get in between us! Anyway, he can't now, that jerk is out of our lives forever,"

"Do you know what he's going as?" Mara asked curiously

"I don't know, and who cares!"

**Line Break**

Jerome was not a fan of the school, nor the teachers, but he had to admit…they had done a pretty fabulous job. The main hall was dimmed with flashing green and red and purple lights. A table of food and punch along the side, with witch biscuits, and skeleton juice. Skeletons hung from the ceiling, fake spider webs, spooky but energetic music playing.

"Hey," Patricia grinned walking up to him "Fancy a dance?"

Jerome smirked, she couldn't recognise him? He scanned the room quickly, and spotted Eddie , dressed like a skeleton, talking to another girl from the year above, so poor Trixie was jealous? Cute. "I'd love too," he grinned "But Vampires and Witches? _So_ doesn't go,"

Patricia frowned, then flushed angrily, half embarrassed when she realised who he was "Slimeball!" she growled, stepping on his shoe, he winced in pain, but she seemed to relax slightly "But I give you props, you did good, but I bet that's the only way you were ever gonna get anyone to dance with you, complete makeover,"

"Ha ha." Jerome hissed sarcastically, standing tall "At least I made an effort, you look exactly the same as on any other day," Patricia growled and stomped away

"Later, Count Creep-u-la."

He rolled his eyes, amused, taking a sip of blood coloured punch. He spotted a girl leaning against the wall, looking bored. He grinned, perfect, a target. He sauntered over, eyes growing wide when he realised this girl was a devil, perfect. His sort of woman. "Hey," he grinned, leaning his shoulder against the wall. The devil turned slightly, and even though he could only just make out her eyes, he could tell she had raised an eye brow.

"Happy Halloween," she said politely, shortly. But she didn't turn away, Jerome took this as an invitation. His mind flew back to in second year, when they'd held that party ,and he decided to use Alfie's pick up line. He flashed his fangs

"Fancy a bite?" he winked at her. Mara turned at this curiously good looking boy, she leaned against the wall, facing him. Jerome looked stunned for a moment…she was actually beautiful. And she was giving him a second look? It was a Halloween miracle!

"Vampire and a devil?" she asked doubtfully "I don't know how well that would work,"

"Oh come on," he slid against the wall, placing his hand on her waist boldly, thrilled when she didn't push him away "Let's go for a walk," and he guided the beautiful stranger out into the dark deserted corridors, into a dark and empty classroom. Mara sat on the desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"So tell me," she began, and he sat on the desk opposite her, watching in interest, neither daring to turn the light on, their eyes were already adjusted to the darkness. Mara's devil horns glinted in the darkness, and Jerome's fangs rested softly on his bottom lip, almost natural. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"You probably have," Jerome grinned "Or at least heard or me, anyway,"

"Who?"

"Come on, doesn't that wreck the mystery of the night?" He stood up, crossing over to her, and she stood. He placed his hands on her waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear "Sorry, in advance,"

"For what?" Mara asked, hands pressed flat up against his chest

"My fangs might hurt," and he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was like electric, the two of them immediately battling for dominance, moving around so much that Mara ended up pushing Jerome against the white board. He grinned slightly, flipping them over so she was pressed up against the board, she gasped, and he took advantage of this, hearing the delicate moan escape her throat.

Mara was completely shocked. She was out of her mind, what the hell was she doing? Kissing some stranger in a deserted dark classroom. He might not even be from her year! But she couldn't stop, she dragged her hands up his chest, and wound them in his hair. It was all gelled back and she gripped onto the strands at the back, giving them a small tug, liking the fact that he _growled _slightly against her. And his fangs did hurt her slightly, but the passion totally over came that, in fact…she liked it. It was so different from Mick's kisses, a lot different.

"Jesus," he sighed, pulling away, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily. Mara licked her lips and smiled

"Not bad for a vampire,"

Jerome smirked, laughing lightly "You were pretty dazzling, my little devil," he tucked a black curl behind her ear, and frowned slightly "Maybe…we can ignore what I said earlier…we can tell each other who we are?"

Mara raised her eye brows in surprise…because she was about to say the exact same thing "You first," she whispered. Jerome stepped back, not turning the light on, he didn't do anything, but simply cleared his throat.

"Jerome Clarke," he said, flicking out his cloak, and winking at her.

"w-what?" Mara managed. Jerome flinched…not exactly the response he was hoping for.

"You're turn," he whispered.

Mara couldn't believe it…Jerome was hot. And she had kissed him! She had kissed Jerome! And ran her hands through his impeccable soft ha- Enough. She had to go now, anyway, his reaction would be a lot worse than hers. She stepped forward "Mara Jaffray."

Jerome's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Jaffray?" he whispered. He was thrilled. He'd done it! He'd got her! The girl he practically worshipped since year 7, had kissed him…he'd done it and he hadn't even known. He stepped forward, lifting off her mask….and there she was. His devil. "Jaffray," he whispered again, so quietly, so happily. Mara smiled at his tone

She was so relived.

"Jerome," her vampire. She leaned up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Amber and Alfie grinned from outside the door, high-fiving. "We are so good," they said in unison, leaving the happy couple to go back to the party.

**Review!**

**x**


End file.
